


The Aftermath

by hbrilove



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e23 Insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments after Allison's death and what happens to her, filled with angst as she watches the others around her cradled in Scott's arms.  Also, a brief moment with Banshee Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this because even though it was Crystal's choice to leave Teen Wolf, I needed her and Lydia to have a moment.

Looking down at herself cradled in Scott’s arms, Allison cried. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to grow up, go to college, protect her friends, and be Lydia’s maid of honor at her wedding one day. She was not supposed to die here. Now. Without stopping the evil from spreading. 

Her brown eyes took in the sight of Kira, Scott’s new love, hugging and crying into her mother’s arms. Mrs. Yukimura was crying as well, a look of horror on her face as she stared at Allison’s dead body. Kira was whispering something to her. 

Allison stepped forward to hear the young girl but stopped short. 

On the ground she saw a figure. Isaac. He was curled in a ball and sobbing quietly as if not wanting anyone to hear or see him. He kept looking up to see Scott sobbing into Allison’s hair. He looked distraught, broken. 

Tears fell down Allison’s cheeks as she crouched down in front of her boyfriend. A few hours ago she had found out that when they had made love, he was really there. Her fears of somehow taking him while he was possessed had haunted her. Isaac was special like that. He probably would not have told her if she had. He was sweet like that. 

Allison raised a hand, determined to comfort the crying wolf. 

“It won’t work,” a voice said from behind her. 

Allison whirled around in surprise. “Mom?” she gasped out, stepping in front of Isaac protectively. 

“Hello, Allison. I have tried to comfort you many times,” she explained, her eyes glassy as the red haired woman stepped forward. “The dead cannot comfort the living.” 

“So, I really am dead?” the teen asked, lowering her head in defeat. 

“Yes, Allison. Lydia’s in there,” Victoria said, pointing. “Banshees can hear the dead.”

“They can,” Allison said, sniffling. “But, she’s living so I can’t comfort her.” 

“Banshees are different. Go, remind her that this was your choice. Comfort her. I will stay with the wolves,” Victoria said, a sad smile crossing her face. “And your father.” 

Allison turned to see her father on the ground, tears down his face as he stared at her lifeless body. “Dad,” she whispered. 

“He’s strong. Like Scott. He will get through this. Lydia needs you now. Go to her,” Victoria ordered. 

The girl turned to her mother. “Will I get to see them again?” she asked desperately. 

“Yes, you will. Go,” the woman pressed. 

With a final look at those around her, she ran to Lydia. Not a second later she was next to the weeping red head. 

Lydia’s makeup was smeared by her tears, her hair messy as she clutched at her head. “No, not Allison. Not my best friend. Please, anyone but her,” she sobbed into an unconscious Stiles’ body. 

“Lydia?” Allison’s heart was breaking as she kneeled down in front of her best friend. 

The girl’s head shot up in surprise. “Allison?” she choked out. Her eyes focused on Allison as a confused look crossed her face. “I thought,” she said. 

“Yeah, I’m dead,” Allison said, smiling through her tears, her dimples showing briefly. “It’s okay,” she told Lydia. “I’m happy you are okay.” 

“I left you a message,” Lydia pressed. “Why did you come?” 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dumb. You’re my best friend. There is no way I would have stayed back when you were in danger. Lydia, I love you,” Allison said honestly, staring into the Banshee’s eyes. 

“I knew but I didn’t know how to tell you,” Lydia said, reaching for Allison. Her hand landed on Allison’s tear streaked face. “I can touch you.” 

“Banshees are different,” Allison whispered. She rushed forward, pulling Lydia’s shaking body into her arms. “If you had told me that I would die, I would have still come. You’re my sister, my best friend, and the most amazing person I have ever met. Tell my dad it was my choice. Tell him I love him. And tell him that mom’s with me,” she said hurriedly. 

Footsteps running down the long hall drew them apart. “I have to go. I have to check on my dad,” Allison said as she pulled back. “Save Stiles. He’s a good guy.” 

Lydia laughed through her tears. “Come visit me when it’s over?” she whispered. 

“Of course.” 

“I love you, Allison. You’re my sister, too,” Lydia said hurriedly as Kira and Scott came into sight. 

“Love you, Lyds.”


End file.
